Inflatable blood pressure cuffs are typically composite structures formed from vinyls, nylon, rubber and typically include a hook and loop type of closure. The various material layers in the cuff are stitched or otherwise bonded together so as to form the inner inflatable bladder part of the cuff, and the outer constricting part of the cuff. The cuff must be capable of being inflated on the patient without undergoing undue radial expansion. The aforesaid cuffs are used on the entire patient population, and are not typically designed for use on only one patient. These cuffs are relatively expensive and are not intended to be discarded after use on a particular patient. Cuffs have been designed which are intended to be used on only a single patient, but their cost has caused them to be reused on other patients. It would be desirable to have a sufficiently inexpensive blood pressure cuff that is designed for use on only one patient, and that can be economically discarded after use on the patient.